Talk:Recount A Thousand Sins/@comment-29491342-20160709144409
SPOILERS-- Prologue First off, what the heck is Cedarfang? Is he some other kind of being, posing as a cat, or a non-clan cat with a clan name? He's sorta freaking me out, and the fact that he's Fallen and Sky's dad scares me. For me, Snowstripe didn't seem too reluctant when she actually killed Ivywhisker, considering Snowstripe loves her. (For some reason I want to call her Ivyflake?) Not even a sorry, but whatever. Ooh, a prophecy! Leaves me with more questions- how did Snowstripe get a prophecy? Chapter one Skypaw seems to be the nice one, and that's good, because every group needs one, to take care of the grumpy ones. Fallenpaw I'd have to say is my favorite. I always did like the sarcastic grumpy cats the most. Shypaw seems to like arguing. Very unlike a typical "Shy-paw". Just like Shypaw, Wildpaw acts opposite of his name. He's the sensitive one. Feathershine please. "If you fall in the river, you'll... get wet." She's Captain Obvious from that one commercial. Maybe Cedarfang is from the Badlands? Who was the dream cat? Maybe Ivywhisker? The dream cat's description seems to fit a cat with the prefix "Ivy". Chapter Two Only the second chapter, and I started to ship Sky/Shy. They obviously has a thing for each other. Shypaw was pressed against her, and later, Sky saved Shy a mouse, but not her own sister. Feathershine the Obvious strikes again. "If you tried to fight a fox now, you would… probably not win.” For some reason I'm hoping that Fallen really dream about that. Did she? And Shy's dream- who is this other dream cat? Chapter Three I'm now under the impression that Honeymist is a stalker. Yes, of course, you're going to do something dangerous. Of course, your mentor is trying to kill you by poising the entire fresh-kill pile. The squirrel's family will most definitely come back for vengeance. And the list goes on... Wildpaw really needs to lighten up! Wildpaw and Shypaw are so unlike. Shy is full of sass, and Wild was convinced his mentor's trying to murder him. I can't decide which one I like more, let alone who my favorite cat is. Okay, I really hope Mossfeather's plan fails. I mean, if Moss gets nd apprentice, and Honey already has one, then you will have something in common. Moss is like a mix of Feathershine and Shypaw. Snowstripe returns! Will she be good, or evil? Chapter four I'm glad Larkwillow is okay. I really like Fallenpaw, and I'd feel so bad for her if her mother died. I brOTP Fallenpaw and Shypaw. I don't ship them, I ship Shy/Sky, but I think they make a pretty great team, and if it didn't work out with Sky, Shy would definitely make a great pair with Fallen. Cedarfang is their dad. Their dad. I was shocked. Does that mean that Fallen and Sky might be half something else? Maybe Cedarfang is from the Badlands, and joined a Clan? Chapter Five Another prophecy! Is one of them going to die? I'd have to say I'd want Skypaw to die, she's my least favorite of the four, but I'd still say it would be hard to see her go. Chapter Six I really hope it isn't Wildpaw who died, he's just so innocent. A little more Shy/Sky! Chapter Seven Wildpaw is now starting to show a tougher side, by unsheathing his claws. I proud of my shy guy. I wanted to murder Wild for a second. Was he really about to commit suicide? Poor Wild. Nobody listens to him, because he's practically afraid of everything. Chapter Eight Round of applause for Shadowfang. Thank you so much for shutting up the incredibly annoying Feathershine. Moosejaw must be a gossip, but I can easily relate. I think even Fallenpaw ships Skypaw and Shypaw. Shypaw was obviously embarrassed, but she wishes they were dating. Shy and her big words though... I had to look up the meanings. I feel you, Fallen. Sky, you do not need new friends. You need your current friends. Chapter Eight Fallenpaw has become her mentor. She's starting to talk like Feathershine! Nettlepetal... Get some friends, and a life. Seriously. FlanClan. FlanClan. FlanClan. *quickly repeats like fifty times* What's wrong with FlanClan? Do they all have rhyming names? Why doesn't Fallen see them? Why are they so... Strange? And what the heck is a flan? Slimetime... He was exiled for being different by pelt color. I'm seriously freaked out by FlanClan's naming skills. Yet another prophecy. I'm so exited to see how it ends. --END SPOILERS-- I love this story so much. You have to finish it!